Gone Without A Trace
by ZJohnson
Summary: I really hate to give this summary but... Sora has lost his memory. That's al I'm going to say! Read it if you want more! This is the fourth book in my Sokai series! So, Read and Review!
1. What's wrong?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or worlds I use in my fan fiction. They belong to Square enix and Disney!**

Gone without a trace…..

Chapter 1:

What's wrong?

…..."Sora you have to be kidding me," Kairi said. "I'm being….**AAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!**" He said as he clutched his head hard. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned. Sora yelled. Kairi slung her arm over him and helped him to the castle steps. She glanced up and saw King Mickey. "Kairi, what happened?" He questioned. "I don't know," She said confused, "I walked back to the gardens and I saw him near the entrance on the ground," "Don't worry…Kairi," The king assured, "I'll take care of it from here," He grabbed Sora and carried him inside the castle. Kairi followed behind the king. As they walked, Kairi thought. 'He must've been kidding' she thought 'Right?' The king stopped at a door that read 'Clinic'. "Uh Kairi?" The king paused, "Could you wait outside?" "Y-Yeah, sure," She stuttered. Kairi sat down in a seat beside the door. She put her head in her hands and closed her eyes.

A/N:** Well this is the first chapter! I'm so sorry this is so short. Some will be long and some will be short! But read and review! I'll have more chapters up soon. Plus I will acknowledge you if you pm me or review me. Trust me I appreciate all my readers!**


	2. I know what's wrong!

Chapter 2:

I know what's wrong!

Sora sat on a seat in the doctor's office. "Alright then," The king said, "Kairi told me…." He was interrupted by someone busting the door open. A guy with long, pointy ended, silvery blue hair stood in the doorway. He looked about sixteen. "Sora are you alright?" Riku asked concerned. "Yeah I'm fine," Sora said while rubbing his head. "Are you sure?" Riku questioned. "Yes I'm fine Riku," Sora sighed, "Geese," 'Hm' The king thought 'He seems to remember Riku really well' "What ARE you doing here?" Sora questioned. "Uh….um…..." Riku stuttered, "I'm on a mission," "Eh heh," Sora said. "Ok then," Riku sighed. He walked casually out the door. King Mickey said, "Sora you wait here ok?" "Ok," He replied. The King walked out to where Kairi was sitting. "Kairi," He said softly, "I know what's wrong with Sora," She slowly raised her head from her hands. "He lost his memory," He continued, "….of you," "Really?" Kairi trembled. King Mickey nodded sadly. Kairi put her head in her hands again and cried softly. "I'm sorry Kairi," King Mickey said as he walked away. Sora walked out slowly and looked down at the girl who was crying softly in her hands. He kneeled down and touched her hair gently. Kairi raised her head. "Thank you," Sora said. Kairi nodded sadly. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked. "I lost the guy I loved," She said.


	3. I'll try

Chapter 3:

I'll try

"Sora do you even remember me?" Kairi quivered. "What's your name?" He asked. "Kairi," She said almost in a whisper. "No. I've never heard of a Kairi," He sighed. Kairi cried again. Sora felt something click in his heart. He, on instinct, pulled Kairi in a hug and stroked her hair softly. "Please don't cry," He whispered softly. She cried in his chest. He wiped her falling tears. 'Maybe' Kairi thought 'That's what I can do'. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get on you like that," He apologized, "It's like…..I had an instinct to do that," Kairi looked up at him. "S-Sora," She whispered, "Can I tell you something?" He looked down at her. "Sure," He said. Kairi stood up. "Sora," She began, "I'm your girlfriend," "No way," Sora said, "I don't even know you," "Yes you do," She insisted, "You just lost your memory of me," He scratched his head and stood up. "There's just no way," He said. "Sora please," She whispered. He stared hard into her lavender eyes. 'That could be why…' He thought 'Something inside of me…feels…empty' "Okay Kaison," He sighed. "Kairi," She whispered. "Kairi," He corrected, "Do you think you can help me obtain my memory?" "Yeah," Kairi smiled. "Ha that smile is amazing," He commented. Kairi blushed. "Ok I have an idea," She said. "Ok, I'll try it," Sora said.

**A/N: What's the idea? Will Sora get his memory back? You can only find out by reading and reviewing!**


	4. Ice cream

Chapter 4:

Ice cream

"So…," Sora said, "What was your idea?" "I thought we could do the stuff we'd always do," Kairi explained, "To help jog your memory," "You're smart," He commented. Kairi blushed a little. "What are we going to do first?" He asked. She grabbed Sora's hand. "We're gonna get ice cream," She smiled. TEN MINUTES LATER IN TWILIGHT TOWN…"I remember doing this," Sora said. He and Kairi were sitting down eating sea salt ice cream. "Remember me yet?" Kairi asked. "No…..sorry…," He sighed. "It's ok," She said. He could hear the sadness in her voice. 'I've gotta cheer her up' Sora thought. "Um, how'd you get that necklace?" He asked. "You gave it to me," She replied, "For my birthday gift," "Oh," He replied, "It looks great on you," She smiled at him. "I'm sorry I can't remember you," Sora said sadly. Kairi rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and brought her closer. "I'm sorry," He said, "This feels natural," He felt something on his shoulder. It was small and wet. There was a little of it falling on his arm and hand. He realized that she was crying. 'Oh man, this is my fault' He thought sadly 'why can't I remember her?!'

A/N: ** Shout out to a new reviewer codeninjathe and also Logan-Fireofall who literally waits for these chapters. He never gets enough!** **Thank you for your encouragement Logan!** **Read and Review!**


	5. Wait

Chapter 5:

Wait?

"Please don't cry," Sora said. "I didn't mean to cry," Kairi whispered. Sora was mad. 'This girl is trying to help me get my memory of her back' He thought' and I'm not even trying to help her' Kairi looked up at Sora. She noticed that his eyes were red. "Are my eyes red?" He asked. She nodded slowly. "I won't hurt you," He explained, "It's just…..." "Your anger," Kairi finished. "Yeah how did you know?" Sora asked confused. "You…..told….," Kairi began. She broke down into tears. Sora brought her closer. "It's my fault your memory of me is gone," She sobbed. "No it's not," He said. He kissed her on the cheek. Kairi looked up at him a little surprised. "Wait, I didn't mean to do that," He said, "Something in my heart just…told me to," They both sat in silence as they held on to each other.

A/N: This goes out to Logan-fireofall! Who's as crazy as me. Just to answer a question I found in a review, Xion nor will Namine be in this fic. Sorry! Read and review!


	6. Him

Chapter 6:

Him

Riku walked outside of Disney Castle when his watch beeped. He looked to see if anyone was around. He pressed a button on the watch and he teleported into a dark room. "Did he know of Kairi?" A shadow in the darkness asked. "Not that I've seen," Riku said. "Good," The shadow replied. "Sir, why didn't you take all of Sora's memories?" Riku asked. "Because you twit," The shadow said angrily, "His memories of Kairi are precious to him," "Yes master," Riku said. He kneeled down. "He'll go crazy trying to retrieve memories of her," The shadow said as he stepped out into the light a little. All that was shown was a grim face with a creepy smile. The man laughed evilly.

A/N: Ooooo! Read and review!


	7. Watching the sky

Chapter 7:

Watching the sky

Sora put a hand through his spiky light brown hair. He was deep into his thoughts. Kairi stood up and looked at the sky. The auburn colored sky was turning a dark shade of purple. She held her hand out towards Sora. He slowly looked up. Kairi smiled. He took her hand slowly. She led him up to station heights. She spread a blanket out on the ground. She sat on it and motioned for him to sit by her. He clutched his head a little. He had a flash back. *Flashback* He saw himself lying down with that girl. 'Started with a K' He thought. He had his arm around her and he was pointing up at the stars. When he had looked down at her, she had fallen asleep. He couldn't help but smile. *End of Flashback* Sora lay down on the blanket. Kairi lay back on his chest. He put his arm around her. "Do you remember anything yet?" She asked. "A little," He replied, "Hey…Kai….." He felt so stupid. He couldn't even remember the rest of her name. Sora looked down at her. She had fallen asleep on his chest. He smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Wow! So cute! Read and review!


	8. Master

Chapter 8:

Master

"Master X…," Riku was interrupted by the man yelling, "SILENCE!" Riku looked down in fear. "Do not speak my name…..yet," He said. "Yes master," Riku said, "What are we going to do now?" "Look after Sora and Kairi," The man replied, "Only be seen if you need to be seen," Riku nodded. "Don't tell them of me," The man added, "That will have to wait until my plan is nearly complete," "Yes master," Riku said standing up. He pressed a button on his watch and disappeared.

A/N: Sorry this is short. Its kind of a filler. What is the master's name? Read and review!


	9. Flowers

Chapter 9:

Flowers

Sora opened his eyes slowly. He glanced down and saw that Kairi was still asleep. He lay back down and thought for a moment. 'What was her name again' He thought 'Why is this so hard?!' Kairi opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Sora. She let loose a small yelp. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked concerned. "I'm sorry," She apologized, "Your red eyes surprised me," He looked down at her. "I know a place we can go to," Sora said. He stood up and held out his hand towards Kairi. She took it gladly. Meanwhile…Riku was crouched behind a bush. 'Where are you off to?' He thought. He held up his watch. "Alright then," Riku said. MEANWHILE…. Sora stopped in front of Brooke's flower shop. He went inside and bought a rose. When he came out, he placed the rose in Kairi's hair. "I had an instinct to do this," Sora said softly. She wrapped her arms around his waist. She closed her eyes and hugged him tight. Sora gave a surprised look. He then gave a concerned look and closed his eyes as he slowly put his arms around Kairi and brought her close. They stayed like that for two whole minutes. Then, Sora pulled away from the hug. "I-I'll be right back okay?" He said. She nodded. He walked away from her and headed for the sandlot.

A/N: Does anybody know where their little hug scene came from? Read and review!


	10. Riku?

Chapter 10:

Riku?

Sora had a lot on his mind. He was "remembering" her, but he really couldn't REMEMBER her. He sat down on a bench. 'Why?!' He thought 'Why can't I remember her?" "Sora!" A voice yelled. He looked up to see that it was Riku. "Riku?" Sora questioned, "What are you doing here?" "Just taking a walk," He lied, "What about you?" "I had to clear my head," Sora said, "Kai, Kaison, agh! I can't even remember her name," "Are you sure that she is telling the truth?" Riku questioned. "I know she is," Sora stated. "She could be lying to you," Riku argued, "You can't even remember her name for crying out loud!" "I will," Sora insisted, "Maybe you're the one that's lying!" "She's the one that's laying Sora!" Riku yelled, "Get it through your head!" "Shut up!" Sora yelled angrily, "I WILL remember her!" "She's NOT lying!" "You're the liar!" Sora summoned Oblivion and Oath keeper. Riku summoned Soul Eater. "Do you really want to try me Sora?" Riku questioned. Before he could blink, Riku was pushed up hard against a wall. Sora's eyes blazed red. There was a faint, red aura around him. Riku gave a crooked smile as he disappeared into the wall.

A/N: Think on this for a moment: Riku and Kairi know each other….so why would he go against her? Think on that…..Read and review! Plus for a little extra fun, in a review tell me a character from Soul Eater if you can!


	11. Confused

Chapter 11:

Confused

Sora yelled out in anger. "Sora?" A faint voice called. He turned to see that it was her. "D-Did you get smaller?" Sora asked cautiously.  
>"No," Kairi said, "You got taller," He looked away. He was about three feet taller than his original height. Kairi was to his waist line. . He kneeled down where he could see her face. He gave her a look of concern. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. Kairi looked away slowly. Sora gently placed his hand on her face and turned her towards him gently. He kissed her passionately on the lips. When he broke away, he stared at her. "Sora…..I…I…," Kairi started with tears in her eyes. Sora gave her a reassuring nod. She ran out of the sandlot crying. "Hey!" Sora yelled, "Wait!" He ran after her. He made his way up to station heights. He heard someone crying faintly. It was her. He slowly walked up to her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…," Sora started. He was interrupted by Kairi hugging his waist tight. "I-I didn't mean to run," She sobbed, "Just…too many memories!" Sora immediately felt guilty. He brought her closer as she cried into his chest. "I didn't mean to make you cry," He faltered. "You didn't," She said. Sora began to stroke her hair softly. "I promise you," He stated, "I <strong>WILL<strong> remember you," Kairi cried harder. "I can't believe I forgot someone as special and as beautiful as you," He continued, "I **WILL** make this right," Kairi laid against Sora's chest. "My sweet little angel," He whispered softly.

A/N: OOOOOOO! Hey! Tell me either in a review or a PM to me what is a part that you have liked in any of my Sokai fics! It can even be a part you like in this one so far! I would like at least three before I post the next chapter! Read and Review! Read Logan-fireofall's T.O.D. It's really great!


	12. Good

Chapter 12:

Good

Riku appeared in front of the man again. "Good job Riku," He said. "Thank you master," He said as he bowed, "What shall I do now?" "Keep channeling Sora's anger," The man replied, "He'll do anything to get his memories of Kairi back," The man held out his hand. A glowing ball of light appeared and hovered above it. 'Wow' Riku thought. The man closed his hand and the ball disappeared. "Phase one is nearly complete," He said, "Time for phase two to commence," He laughed evilly. "Go Riku!" He yelled, "Time for phase two!" "As you wish, master," Riku replied. He faded into the darkness.

A/N: This is going out to Logan-fireofall! I hope you feel better! Read his stories or rainbows will turn you into clouds and make sparkles fall around you! Read and Review


	13. I did?

Chapter 13:

I did?

Sora slowly broke away from the hug as he looked down at her. "You always called me that," Kairi whispered. "Called you what?" He asked. "Your sweet little angel," She said. Kairi silently cried again. "I did?" He questioned. "All the time," She sobbed. He brought her back into a hug. "You remind me of an angel," Sora said, "Beautiful, kind, patient, and loving," "You're so sweet," Kairi whispered. "No you're sweet," Sora said. 'I gotta do something' He thought. He kissed her on the lips. "Sora," Kairi began, "Do you remember anything yet?" "Only small little pieces," He replied, "I can't even remember your name," Sora tried to channel his anger for a minute or two. He grew ten more feet. Kairi was literally in his arms. 'Aw man' He thought. Kairi opened her eyes slowly. She noticed how "Big" Sora had gotten. "Are you mad at me?" Kairi asked. "No I'm mad at myself," Sora grumbled. She "got off" his arms and walked a few feet away from him. "Sora, I-It's ok if you don't remember me," She stuttered, "I mean something forgotten must not have been important" He got on his hands just so he could see her face to face. "Don't say that," Sora stated, "You are important," She tried to look at his face, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. He touched her face. His hand nearly covered it. Kairi closed her eyes and hugged his neck. He gave a concerned look and put his arms around her. "Well well well," A voice said. Sora turned his head to see Riku.

A/N: Well…..This goes out to 1! This also goes out to the most awesome and coolest and most special friend I know…KHLOVER4LIFE! A.K.A Suki! Read her stories! They are Soooooooo awesome!


	14. Aw man

Chapter 14:

Aw man

Sora broke away from the hug. "Stay behind me ok?" He told Kairi. "Ok," Kairi said softly. He stood up all the way. He was about a quarter size of the clock tower. 'Sora is tall' Riku thought. "What are you doing here?" Sora questioned angrily. "Just here on business," Riku said idly as he stared at Kairi. Sora noticed this. "You're not getting her," He stated. "No need," Riku said. His arm made a pushing gesture. Kairi was slammed hard against the wall falling onto the ground barely conscious. 'No No No' Sora thought. 'Yes Sora' Riku thought 'Get angry, lose control' A red aura formed around him. His arms gained in size and strength. "Yes Sora!" Riku yelled. He disappeared into the ground. "AHAAAAGGGHHHH!" Sora yelled in anger. Kairi paced herself up slowly. She held onto her head. Her vision was hazy and a little blurry. Her body was pulsing out pain. She could feel the scratches and bruises against her skin. "Sora!" Kairi cried out. He, still filled with anger, turned around. He could see her trying to hold on to herself. When she walked, she almost fell over. Sora caught her with his hands. He shrunk down to about three feet taller than his original height. "I got you," He assured her. Kairi looked up at him. "Thank you," She whispered as she passed out in his arms. 'Aw man' He thought.

A/N: Hey you guys! I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry for the wait. I've been busy with track and other school related things and maybe a few not school related. But I do want this chapter to go out to my guy Master of Chaos! His stories are great! I've personally read them! I love you MoC. If you don't read his stories Vanitas will sing the Barbie girl song. Speaking of songs, what's your favorite song or group? Let me know in a review! I'll tell you mine in the next chapter!


	15. Nice one

Chapter 15:

Nice one

Riku appeared in front of the man yet again. "Master," He said. "Nice one Riku," The man said. "Thank you master," Riku bowed. "Great way to start off phase two," The man said," Keep doing what you're doing," "Yes master," Riku replied, "Anything else?" "Take it up a notch," The man smirked, "Do anything possible but don't go too far…yet," "As you wish…master," Riku said as he walked backwards slowly fading into a cloud of darkness.

A/N: Thank you to MoC who is so awesome and dedicated that he already read the last chapter. And he doesn't have bad music choice either. I'm a gospel person so I mainly listen to gospel. But I also listen to pop such as Maroon 5 or Taio Cruz. What's a prediction you have for this story? Let me know in the reviews. Who knows? Maybe it's true…..


	16. Are you alright?

Chapter 16:

Are you alright?

Sora was holding Kairi in his arms. She had a blanket wrapped around her. She was still unconscious from passing out in Sora's arms earlier. He was deep into his thoughts. 'This is my fault' He thought 'I should have stopped him' He didn't notice Kairi waking up. She placed her hand on his face gently. He looked down at her and held her hand gently. "Are you alright?" Sora whispered. Kairi nodded slowly in response. "Are you sure?" He questioned. She nodded with a faint smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile back. "Is it ok if I call you Kai for now?" He asked her, "That's the only part of your name I remember," She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. Sora smiled, but it quickly faded as he felt a shadowed figure rush by him leaving a small breeze blowing through his light brown hair. He picked Kairi up and held her close. He began to walk towards the sandlot.

A/N: Wow. What do you guys think? This chapter goes out to KHLOVER4LIFE! Who is a great best friend and has amazing stories! Read them! They are great! If you don't then MoC will eat a cookie in front of everyone. That's torture to me. Review!


	17. Stalking and Watching

Chapter 17:

Stalking and watching

'Where are you off to now?' Riku thought. He knew that Sora could already sense him. He did that on purpose. He WANTED Sora to know that he was near. 'You'll fall perfectly into my trap' He thought evilly. As Sora walked down to the sandlot, holding Kairi in his arm, Riku was running in the shadows like a ninja above the buildings. 'Time to kick it into high gear' He thought. Riku, while doing a triple flip, jumped down to the ground and swiftly ran to the sandlot.

A/N: What's going to happen? I can't say till the next. What's an old show you remember watching? Since my childhood was cartoons and shows I'll just pick two. I'd have to say the Big Comfy Couch and Krypto the super dog.


	18. This is all my fault

Chapter 18:

This is all my fault

Sora had made it to the sandlot. He put Kairi down on the ground gently. She stumbled, but Sora caught her. "I got you Kai," He told her softly. He walked her towards a bench and sat her down gently. "Well well well," A voice said. Sora turned to see that it was Riku. "What do you want?" He questioned angrily. "Nothing Nothing," He answered nonchalantly. Sora's rage was already growing. Kairi placed her hand on his. He felt some of his anger go out a little. Riku raised his hand. At a blinding speed, Sora grabbed Riku's wrist. He was looming over him, but the Riku he grabbed disappeared. "Wait what?" Sora said baffled. He turned and saw the REAL Riku holding his hand towards Kairi's mouth. "We'll be on our way now," Riku smiled. "Kai! No!" Sora yelled. Just like that, Riku and Kairi were gone. Sora fell on his knees and cried. 'Kai' He thought 'This is all my fault' He saw a note as tears fell on the ground beside him. He read it and ran towards the gummi ship. He flew off to his destination.

A/N: What was on the note? What's going to happen? Why am I asking you all of these questions? Read and review! This one goes out to Logan-fireofall!


	19. Question I

Chapter 19:

Question I

Sora walked towards the graveyard in Halloween town. 'I think I've been here before' He thought 'With Kairi' He noticed a note that read "So Sora you read the first note I left you. Good. Now it's time to put your memory of Kairi to the test. In each world that both you and Kairi have visited, I'll ask a question. If you get it right, you'll get closer to me. If you get it wrong….I won't say. Good luck. You'll need it.-Riku" The note disintegrated in Sora's hand and a new one appeared. "1. Who was the first "villain" that kidnapped Kairi and took her here?" it read. "Oh that's easy!" Sora exclaimed. Really, he didn't know. In his mind, anything he did with Kai before was blank. He couldn't even remember her whole name. Then, a medium sized screen came up. It showed Kairi still unconscious. "Kai!" Sora yelled. "Kai!" Kairi's eyes opened slowly. "Sora…," She said sleepily, "What? Where am I?" "Hang on," He said. "Thought you could use some help," A voice said. Riku appeared on the screen. "Kai," He paused, "Will give you one hint per question," 'Not that hard' Sora thought. "But she'll only give a certain amount," He snickered, "Plus when you get the answer wrong THIS HAPPENS!" Riku blasted Kairi to the ground. "Kai!"Sora yelled. His eyes turned red. Kairi looked up at the screen, mouthed a word, and then closed her eyes. "Kai," He whispered sadly. Riku laughed evilly. "It's Pete," He choked up. "Good job Sora," He applauded, "Next question won't be so easy,"

A/N: Ooooo! Read and Review! Who's your favorite character in KH and why? Let me know in a review!


	20. Question II

Chapter 20:

Question II

Sora punched the screen so hard it disintegrated. He fell on his knees into the ashes. He was breathing heavily. A note appeared on the top of the ashes. Sora picked it up and read it. He BURNT the note and ran towards the gummi ship. TEN MINUTES LATER…..Sora ran towards the desert cave. He looked around angrily. He saw another note and a screen. The note read "2. What did you take Kairi on for her second surprise?" The screen turned on and it showed Kairi still lying down on the ground unconscious and motionless. "Kai!" Sora yelled, "Kai! Open your eyes! Please!" Her eyes opened very slowly. "Sora," She whispered in a hoarse voice. "Yeah it's me," He said, "I'll find you," 'Think Sora Think' He thought hard in his mind. He scratched his head. "A date?" He questioned. "WRONG!" A voice yelled. Kairi was blasted hard against a wall. She let out a cry of pain. "AAHHGGHH!" Sora yelled, "NO!" "Ha funny," The voice said again, "She gets hurt physically and you get hurt mentally HAHAHAHAH!" Kairi shakily held up her fingers and made a square shape. Then, her body went slack on the ground. 'Nononononononono' Sora kept saying in his head. "I-I took h-her on a m-magic carpet r-ride," He stuttered. "Well," The voice said, "You got it," The screen went blank. Sora looked at the screen and it burst into flames.

A/N: Wow! Sora is raging with fury! Does anyone get my reference? If you can tell me and get it correct, I'll give you a cookie! Read and review please!


	21. Question III

Chapter 21:

Question III

The flames died down as the TV was turned into a melted pile of goo and wires. 'This is just torture' Sora thought 'Kai is suffering' "KAI!" He screamed into the nothingness of the sky. A note appeared in his hand. He burnt it in his hand and ran towards the gummi ship. *FIVE MINUTES LATER….* He walked into the sandlot. He looked over to the area where Kairi was taken or Kai in his case. He couldn't help but feel guilty. 'I'll get you back' He thought solemnly 'I promise' He saw another screen and a note attached to the bench. He picked it up and it read, "3. What did you always do with Kairi and what was the nickname you gave her?" On the back it read, "In Twilight Town," 'Kairi told me this' He thought 'I know she did!' The screen turned on and it showed Kairi battered and bruised. Her arms and legs were covered in scratches and bruises, some even oozing out blood a little. Luckily, her face seemed untouched. Sora clutched his head as he saw a vision. *Flashback* He saw himself blocking an attack as Kai tried to kneel behind him. Then the scene changed. He was holding Kai in his hands as he cried. He saw himself whispering a name to her. The scene changed yet again. He was pointing up at the sky, showing Kai something. *End of Flashback* "I always watched the stars with her," He stated, "She was my sweet little angel," "Correct," A voice said, "But just for fun," Kairi was slammed against the wall and raised up to the ceiling. A cushion of old feathers broke her fall. "AAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!" Sora yelled angrily. The area around him burst into flames. He hovered in the air, still yelling. "RIKU!" He yelled violently, "COME AT ME!"The TV melted into flames, the note was gone, and the sandlot seemed like a desert. He floated down to the ground and closed his eyes. He fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: What do you think? Let me know in a review! This one goes out to MoC! Read his stories! They're great!


	22. Plans

Chapter 22:

Plans

Due to the master's plans, chapter 22 will remain a secret until further plans can be said.


	23. Plans pt 2

Chapter 23:

Plans pt.2

Due to the master's plans, chapter 23 will remain a secret until further plans can be said.


	24. Plans pt 3

Chapter 24:

Plans pt. 3

Due to the master's plans, chapter 24 will remain a secret until further plans can be said.


	25. Plans pt 4

Chapter 25:

Plans pt. 4

Due to the master's plans, chapter 25 will remain a secret until further plans can be said. All complaints to the master should be made in a review and to be read by him.


	26. Plans pt 5

Chapter 26:

Plans pt.5

Due to the master's plans, chapter 26 will remain a secret until further plans can be said. Any complaints to the master should be reviewed and to be read by him.


	27. Don't die on me

Chapter 27:

Don't die on me

Sora opened his eyes slowly. "Agh..," He sighed holding his head, "How long was I out?" Then it hit him. "Kai!" He yelled. He looked on the ground and noticed a note. It read, "Man Sora sleeping for three whole days? Tsk tsk tsk. Meet me at Station Heights. -Riku" "I've been asleep for three whole days?" Sora questioned. He slowly walked towards Station Heights. When he made it, he saw Riku holding a girl. Sora realized that it was Kai. "Kai!" He yelled. "Oh," Riku tempted idly, "You want her?" He threw her up in the air. Sora jumped up and caught her. He landed on the ground firmly. "Kai," He whispered, "Please wake up," Her eyes didn't budge. He kissed her lightly on the lips. Her eyes opened very slowly. She began to cry. He brought her closer to him. "You can't die on me Kai," He whispered, "I barely know you," "Aw how sweet," Riku teased, "But I think it's time for us to go now," He snapped his fingers and he and Kairi disappeared.

A/N: Oooooo! Read and review!


	28. Where is it?

Chapter 28:

What is it?

'Just like that' Sora thought 'She's gone….again' He fell on his knees and looked up at the sky. It was turning a dark shade of purple. He suddenly felt tired. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. He dreamt about Kai. He ran to her and embraced her tight. She began to cry. "Don't worry," Sora assured her, "I'll find you," "B-But I don't know where I am," She stammered, "P-Plus you can't even r-remember m-me..," "I will though," He replied, "I feel terrible forgetting a girl like you," Kairi laid on his chest. "I don't have a lot of time left," She admitted, "My body is so weak," "You're not weak," Sora told her, "You're strong," Kairi giggled to herself. "You always told me that," She sighed happily. Kairi faded. Sora woke up. It was early that morning. "Where is it?" He questioned, "Where's Kai?"

A/N: Wow! Read and Review!


	29. I think I may know

Chapter 29:

I promise

'He's gone' Sora thought 'for good'. He felt something in his pocket. When he took it out, he saw a small necklace. 'Kairi' He thought 'Kairi!' He looked over where a building used to be. Meanwhile…..All that was seen in town was rubble and debris. Meanwhile…..Sora shrunk down two feet taller than his original height and ran to station heights. Three minutes later…."Kairi!" He yelled, "Where are you!" He used his strength to pick up and/or smash heavy rocks. "Kairi! Please!" He continued, "Say something if you can hear me!" Then, he saw a hand. It was Kairi's hand. She was under a medium sized rock. "No no no no," He kept mumbling. He ran to Kairi and picked up the rock that was on her. He picked her up (bridal style) and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Kairi…" He whispered. He walked to station plaza and made his way to the gummi ship, and they flew to their next destination. "Sora, you're back!" The king exclaimed, "But what happened to you and Kairi?" "Mickey please, you have to help her," Sora said, on the verge of tears. "Of course," The king replied. Two servants came with a hospital bed. Sora laid Kairi gently on the bed and kissed her lightly on the cheek. As she was taken away, King Mickey asked, "So, can you explain everything to me?" Sora nodded. As he explained, the king would occasionally nod. When Sora finished, he looked down at the king. "No wonder you love her," He said, "She makes sacrifices for you and vice versa," "I know," Sora replied miserably, "This is all my fault," "Sora what happened to Kairi wasn't your fault," The king explained, "If anything, you saved her life," Sora nodded. Ten minutes later….. "This is Kairi's room," Mickey said. With that, he left. Sora slowly opened and closed the door. He noticed Kairi asleep on her bed. He walked closer and sat beside her. All of her cuts and scrapes were bandaged. Her side had a fresh bandage and her arm was in a small, soft cast. 'Oh Kairi' Sora thought 'This is all my fault'. He pulled out her necklace and put it on her. "My little angel," He whispered softly. "You're so sweet," A quiet voice said. Kairi opened her eyes slowly. There was a faint smile on her face. "Kairi I'm sorry," He admitted with his head down. "It's not your fault," She said softly. "Kairi all of this is my fault," He admitted, "I…I wasn't there for you," Kairi sat up in her bed. He looked at her with sympathetic eyes. He noticed tears falling from her eyes. "I-I didn't mean to make you cry," Sora said. "N-No it's okay really," She said, "It's just you returned my necklace," "Because, I made a promise," Sora stated.

A/N: AWWWWWW. Read and review!


	30. Master X

Chapter 30:

Master…..

"Who are you?" Sora questioned as he landed on the ground. The voice, stepping out of the shadows revealing a man with dirty blonde flowing hair, was wearing a red looking scanner on his eye and was wearing dark clothes covered with a dark cloak that touched the floor. (A/N: Imagine him looking like Ghetis from Pokémon) "Call me Xenon," He said. "Where's Kai?" Sora asked. "Wow," Xenon said a little surprised, "You can't really remember her," 'I did a really good job' Xenon thought. "And how does that concern you?!" Sora questioned a little angrily. "Because idiot," Xenon stated, "I'm the one that took it," "No," Sora said in disbelief. "Yes," Xenon replied. He held out his hand as a glowing pure ball of light floated above his palm. "You!" Sora yelled, "You took the best person in my life away from me!" Xenon laughed. "It's not funny!" He yelled in a mighty rage. "It really is," Xenon chuckled, "You can't remember her and she's close to dying HAHAH!" "AGGHHHH!" Sora yelled in rage and anger. A red aura surrounded him as his eyes turned red. "Riku!" Xenon shouted. He appeared in front of him. Riku charged towards Sora with soul eater in hand. Sora grabbed Riku's wrist with the stroke of his hand. "Trust me," Sora told Xenon, "You don't want this,"

A/N: Yeah this is MoC In hyper saiyan mode. You don't want that to happen, even though he's really sweet. But how many people did I throw on a loop thinking the villain was either Xemnas or Xeanhort? Be honest! Xenon is actually a noble gas on the Periodic Table. I can be smart sometimes. I got the name idea from the table and a friend at school. This one goes out to MoC! Read his stories! Review them! Or he will go hyper saiyan!


	31. Because you live

Chapter 31:

Because You Live

'Such strength' Xenon thought 'and height' Sora threw Riku across the room into a wall. He crumpled to the ground. He then walked towards Xenon. "Where's Kai?" He questioned coldly. "She's over there," He told him pointing towards the ground. Kairi was laying there motionless. He sprinted over towards her and held her hands gently. "Kai!" Sora yelled loudly, "Wake up! Please!" Her eyes didn't budge. "You can't leave me," He continued, "You're my sweet little angel, I love you," Sora's tears fell on Kairi. He brought her closer and cried. "You can't leave me!" He shouted, "You can't!" "Sad..," Xenon idled, "and you could NEVER remember her, hahahahahahah!" "Shut up!" Sora yelled. Something hit him. He clutched his head tightly. Kairi opened her eyes slowly. She saw Sora above her, clutching his head tightly. She wanted to say or do something, but her body was hurting so badly she didn't. Sora doubled over. A bunch of visions flashed through his head very fast. "I-I-I r-re-member n-now," He said shakily. "That's impossible," Xenon gasped, "I took it?!" Xenon tried to get the glowing pure ball of light to appear in his hand, but it didn't. Sora looked down at Kairi. "Kairi," He said shakily. Kairi looked at Sora as if he had become a ghost and disappeared. "I-I-Is i-it…," She began but she stopped. "I remember you Kairi," Sora said softly. "No way!" Xenon shouted, "Prove it!" Sora looked at Kairi straight in the eyes and sang a song from his heart.

Because you live

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart

It's the end of the world in my mind

Then your voice pulls me back like a wakeup call

I've been looking for the answer somewhere

I couldn't see that it was right there

(Sora looks at Kairi)

But now I know what I didn't know

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself

When nobody else can

Because you live girl

(He touches her face lightly)

My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright I survived I'm alive again

Cause of you made it through every storm

What is life what's the use if you're killing time?

I'm so glad I found an angel

(He touched Kairi's face lightly and smiled)

Who was there when all my hopes fell

I wanna fly looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself

When nobody else would help

Because you live girl my world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live

I live

Because you live there's a reason why

I carry on when I lose the fight

I want to give what you've given me

Always

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself

When nobody else can help

Because you live girl my world

Has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself

When nobody else can help

Because you live girl my world

Has everything I need to survive

Because you live…..

I live….

I live….

Kairi cried in Sora's embrace. "I missed you Kairi," Sora whispered,"My sweet little angel,"

A/N: I do not own Because you live by Jesse McCartney. He is amazing! Any of you guys out there want to dedicate this song to that special someone? *laughs a little* Anyways read and review! Shout out to Logan-fireofall! Read his stories!


	32. Xenon vs Sora Pt 1

Chapter 32:

Xenon vs Sora pt. 1

"This is sweet," Xenon said mockingly. Sora ignored him. "I'm so sorry I forgot you," He apologized. Kairi nodded slowly, but she winced in pain. Sora then realized that her body was in a critical condition. He placed his hand on her face and closed his eyes. He healed her to where the bleeding would stop. He brought her closer and kissed her on the lips. "Hold on ok?" He whispered. "Ok," She whispered back. He stood up and faced Xenon. "You think you take on me, Master Xenon?" He paused. Sora flexed his muscles as he summoned his two keyblades, oathkeeper and oblivion. Xenon held out his hands as two long black scythes appeared in his grasp. "Are you ready boy?" Xenon questioned. Sora answered by charging straight at him.

A/N: Let the battle begin! Read and review! MoC! Read his stories! He tries to act cool around me like Soul eater Evans!*kisses his cheek and hugs him*


	33. Xenon vs Sora Pt II

Chapter 33:

Xenon vs. Sora pt. II

Xenon quickly dodged out of the way and strikes Sora in the back. "Ugh," He grunted. "Is that all you got boy?" Xenon questioned. That was answered by a smack in the face by two keyblades. Xenon fell onto the ground. He forcefully jumped up and kicked Sora in the face. He skittered on the ground. He sent a shockwave towards Xenon's face. He went flying towards the wall. He combined his two scythes together to form one chakram. It burst into flames. (A/N: Credit to Axel who is my favorite Organization Member!?) The chakram circled around Sora and created a funnel cloud of fire. The fire singed him and closed him in. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He yelled. The funnel of fore expanded and exploded into thin air. The chakram went back to Xenon. "Hm," He grunted. He threw the chakram into the air. When he caught it, it turned into a pure 12ft long scythe. He charged at Sora with a battle cry. Sora closed his eyes as he heard a _'swip!'_. He felt no pain whatsoever. He opened his eyes to see horror. Kairi was in front of him with her arms outstretched. She fell back and collapsed on Sora. She had a big gash on her body. He was speechless. His eyes watered. He spoke one word, "Why?" "You…always…saved…me," She whispered with a ragged breath, "I…wanted…..to…..save….you….," She slowly closed her eyes. "Kai?" He whispered. Silence. "KAI-RI!" He yelled. It echoed off the walls. He held her in his arms. "No! Kairi come back to me!" Sora yelled, "I can't forget you again! Please!" He cried in her body. "No!" He sobbed. "Oops," Xenon chuckled. Sora raised his head slowly. His eyes were pure red. A dark red aura surrounded him. His arms gained 2x more muscle. He laid Kairi down gently on the ground and kissed her lightly on the lips. He wiped a few tears on his cheek. "You killed her," Sora said, "I'm gonna kill you!" his keyblades even glowed a faint red. "AAAAHHHHHHH!" He yelled out.

A/N: Wow! Sora is angry! That's what happens when you push him too far. Hopefully by the end of the summer this story will be done Posting wise. This one goes out to MoC and all my reviewers! *someone grabs me* Hey! Help!*knocks him aside* Read and review!*someone grabs me again* Dang it!


	34. Xenon vs Sora pt III

Chapter 34:

Xenon vs. Sora Pt. 3

Sora slammed Xenon hard into the wall. He broke from the wall and charged at him. Sora shifted to the left and tripped him. "So you want to be like that?" He questioned from the ground. Xenon hovered in the air and shot a wave of blasts at him. Sora reflected them with his keyblades and sent them back towards him. Xenon smirked and gathered all the energy that was sent back at him and returned it to Sora. Sora collapsed on the ground unconscious. He started to see visions of Kairi. When she was outside of the clinic, with her head in her hands, he saw that he comforted her. Sora noticed how blank his face was when she had mentioned herself. "That must have been torture to her' He thought. After the memories he had of her when he lost his memory was gone went by, he saw memories that seemed more "recent". He saw himself singing to her, watching the stars with her and even protecting her. "You see this Sora," A voice called out. Xenon appeared. "Why are you showing me this?" Sora questioned. "Pure torture," He answered easily, "You weren't there for her," "Shut it," Sora warned. "She's dead because you didn't protect her," He continued, "It's your fault she's gone," "Be quiet!" He yelled as he covered his ears. "You even forgot her," Xenon continued, "You really think she deserved that?" "SHUT UP!" Sora yelled in a fit of rage. The memories disappeared as Xenon was flung up the ceiling. Sora had changed. His shirt had torn off, showing off his bare chest. He seemed "older". Xenon fell to the ground. Sora combined his two keyblades into one. "Its over," Sora stated in a clear tone. Xenon looked up at him. He summoned his scythes and slashed him in the chest multiple times. "A-ha-ha-ha-ha-!" He laughed evilly. When the smoke cleared, there were NO marks on Sora. Xenon's scythe broke into several pieces. "But…..what….how…?" He stuttered speechlessly. "I told you before," Sora stated, "You don't want this," Sora slashed Xenon and watched as he dissolved into nothing.

A/N: The battle is over! Sora is wictorious!(Anyone who knows that reference gets a pizza party) Xenon is defeated! Thank you to MoC who saved me from a mysterious stranger. *morphs into the pink mystic ranger* If you watch power rangers, what's your favorite series? And show me your best morph! Thanks to a new follower and favorite GameLord 4BritishBronies! Read his stories! Until the next chapter!*disappears in sparkles*


	35. Her

Chapter 35:

Her

'Finally' Sora thought. He fell on his knees and done what most men wouldn't have the guts to do. He cried. All the pain and suffering he had gone through came out. "**KAIRI**!" He cried out, "**I'M SORRY**! I **WASN'T THERE FOR YOU**!" Sora crawled to her lifeless body. "Please," He whispered, "Come back to me," He closed his eyes. A white light enveloped the room and disappeared. Sora opened his eyes. 'Where did that light come from?' He thought. He looked down at Kairi. Her eyes opened slowly and her breath was light. "S-Sora?" She questioned quietly with tears in her eyes. "Kairi," He faltered. He bandaged her chest and brought her into a hug. Kairi didn't say a word. She cried. The both sat in silence as they cried. "Because you live….," Sora, "I live…I live…," "Sora?" Kairi asked, "What happened to your shirt?" He laughed a little. "It couldn't take my muscle," He joked. Kairi giggled a little. "Hey close your eyes," Sora told her softly, "Don't open them until I say," "Ok," She whispered. Kairi closed her eyes. He kissed her passionately on the lips. He noticed her blushing slightly. He carefully picked her up and flew out of the clock tower. He slowly floated down towards the ground. Kairi opened her eyes. "Aw," Sora teased, "You weren't supposed to open them yet," Kairi kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Okay you're forgiven," He blushed, "You feelin alright?" "Yeah," Kairi said, "My chest hurts a little," He closed his eyes. He strained a little. He opened his eyes breathing a little heavy. "I could…..only…heal….you...a….little,'" He huffed through breaths. Kairi kissed him on the cheek. "Kai," Sora said, "I…I love you," "I love you too," She whispered back. He landed on the ground softly.

A/N: Amazing cute moment! I will say the next chapter does have a song In it! I have gotten reviews of people wanting to be in this story. I can allow it but that would cause a little more time to me because I'd have to find a way to put your character into the story or yourself. You want your character in this story, PM me their name and description so I'll know what I'm working with. I'll let you know if I can manage to place your character in a spot. I must know by the next chapter! Read and review!


	36. Can I have this dance?

Chapter 36:

Can I have this dance?

Sora walked Kairi down to the sandlot. He set her down gently. "Matthew!" He called out. Kairi turned to see a boy about 6'1 near a DJ set. Beside him, She saw a girl about 5'7 with brown hair hugging his arm. 'That's sweet' she thought. "Play it," Sora said as he began to sing.

**Can I have this Dance?-Troy version**

Sora: Take my hand, I'll take the lead

And every turn, will be safe with me

Don't be afraid, afraid to fall,

You know I'll catch you through it all

And you can't keep us apart cause my heart is,

Kairi: *while he sings* Even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart cause my heart is,

Together: Wherever you are. It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better.

Kairi: So can I have this dance?

Sora: Can I have this dance?

Together: Can I have this dance?

They continued to dance. As they did, Sora noticed not only Matthew and his girlfriend Tenshi dancing together, but Logan and his wife as well. 'Our love is affective' He thought. "I'm not hurting you are I?" Sora asked. "No," Kairi said as she rested her head on his chest and put her arms around him. He put his arms around her and brought her closer as they danced. They swayed back and forth in the rhythm of the music. Kairi closed her eyes. Sora kissed her on the cheek and brought her a little closer.

A/N: Wow this was amazing. MoC owns his OC's Matthew and Tenshi. Logan-fireofall owns his OC Logan. And already disclaimed but I do not own any square enix characters. The song is Can I have this dance from High School Musical 3. I do not own it! Do any guys or girls have a special song or just any song to sing? Let me know in a review!


	37. Go away!

Chapter 37:

Go away

A rumble emerged in the sandlot. A swirl of darkness formed in a corner as Xenon appeared. "I destroyed you!" Sora yelled. "Boy that was just a simple test," Xenon said, "Now I'll TRULY destroy you!" "Kairi," Sora said, "You need to get out of here, I don't want to lose you again," She nodded. He kissed her on the lips. She walked as fast as possible towards the stairs. Xenon appeared in front of her. "Hm I guess I didn't kill you hard enough," He smirked. He rose up his scythe. "No!" Sora yelled. He teleported to Kairi and placed his arms around her. Kairi closed her eyes. "I'll protect you," He whispered. The scythe came down on his back. It broke into pieces. Xenon looked at the shattered remains of his scythe and teleported to the other side of the sandlot. "Kai I have an idea," Sora said, "But it's really dangerous,"Kairi looked up at him and nodded. "I'm going to let my anger take control of me," he said. Her eyes showed fear. "Sora no you know what happened last time," She told him shakily, "Plus what about after?" "I'll keep myself under control as long as I can," He faltered, "I'll try not to hurt you," "Ok," She whispered with tears in her eyes. He kissed her passionately on the lips. He brushed the tears falling from her eyes. "Close your eyes," Sora whispered into her ear, "No matter what you feel or hear don't open them," Kairi nodded and closed her eyes. He hugged her close and placed a force field around her. He concentrated all his anger. Sora fell on his knees and yelled in anger. A dark red glow emitted from him. A bright flash submerged. When it disappeared, Sora was standing there with a sly grin on his face.

A/N: Well…..I guess read and review….like anyone besides MoC does that…*sighs and sits down sipping tea*


	38. The final battle with Xenon

Chapter 38:

The final battle with Xenon

Sora ran and charged after Xenon. The poor villain didn't even have time to dodge. Sora landed combo after combo on Xenon. He tried to recover, but only to end up tripping on himself. Sora grinned as he flew up in the air. He started to summon huge waves of power and send them toward the ground. Xenon dodged them as fast as he could like a ninja. As soon as he found the right moment, he jumped up as high to where Sora was. They clashed it out. Kairi heard swords and keyblades clashing together as one but kept her eyes closed. 'Time to end this' Sora thought. He combined his two keyblades into one. With a swift movement, his keyblade made direct contact with with Xenon. He was slammed into the ground. Sora then sent a whiplash attack straight at him. Xenon dissolved into darkness. 'Ha' Sora thought.

A/N: Alright. I'm having doubts now. I'm going to put up a poll after this chapter to decide if I should continue this story or not. R &R.


	39. Come to your senses

Chapter 39:

Come to your senses

Kairi heard a huge slam, but she still kept her eyes closed. Then, she heard a voice yelling. She opened her eyes. Sora was standing in the middle of the sandlot. His aura was getting darker. "Sora!" She yelled. She touched the force field he had placed on her and it disappeared. She then ran towards Sora and embraced him tight."Sora! Please stay calm!" She yelled, "Don't get angrier," He still continued to yell loudly but a little of his aura faded away. "Come back to me!" Kairi cried out, "Please don't change!" Sora became angrier and grew two feet. He tightly grabbed her arms. Kairi cringed as tears welled in her eyes. 'What can I do?' She thought worriedly. She started to stand up on her tippy toes and she lightly kissed Sora on the cheek. 'You said you loved me' she thought sadly. Sora stopped yelling. His aura faded to a white. "Kairi' he thought with a clear and focused mind. He brought her lips to his. When they pulled away, Kairi asked, "Are you ok now?" "Kairi," Sora faltered as he brought her close in a hug. "Thank you," He whispered quietly. Sora brought her closer to him. "I'm sorry I hurt you like that, I'm so glad I didn't do worse," He told her. Kairi nodded slowly on his chest. "I didn't want to lose you," She whispered sadly as a few tears slid from her eyes. "I'm glad I didn't lose myself," He agreed, "You saved me Kai," He wiped the tears falling from her eyes and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Sora closed his eyes and began to float. "I-I'll be right back ok?" He stuttered shakily. "Ok," Kairi replied softly. Sora flew to a flower shop and bought a rose. He flew back to the sandlot and gazed deeply into Kairi's Lavender eyes. He placed the roe in her hair neatly. He embraced her in a hug as she cried softly into his chest. He stroked her hair lightly and softly. "You're all I ever wanted….all I ever wanted," He sang softly.

A/N: This little chapter or scene was inspired by a part in the second Inuyasha movie. This is a great anime so those that are into anime like myself should check this out. There's possibly over 168 episodes but it stops somewhere around that. Then it goes into the final acts episodes. Thank you to those, and I know who, that voted in my poll. The rest of you…get no cookies. Check out Moc's stories and Logan-fireofall's stories. They are worth the read! Read and review! Please! Oh yeah thank you to a new reviewer khfanforever! You are awesome!


	40. Oh!

Chapter 40:

Oh!

"Sora!" Someone yelled. He turned to see Riku. 'Man I forgot about him' Sora thought. Riku had soul eater in his hand. "Riku I don't want to fight you," Sora told him calmly. "Oh really?" He questioned. "Yes really," He replied. Kairi broke away from Sora. He gave her a reassuring nod. She walked towards Riku. "Riku," She said in a calm voice, "Sora's been through a lot, please don't fight him," "Hmp," Riku scoffed. He made a pushing gesture. Kairi was pushed up hard against a building. She cried out in pain. "Kairi!" Sora yelled. "Oh you don't like that?" Riku questioned. He enveloped a funnel of flames around her. "AhhhHH!" She screamed in pain. Sora teleported in front of him and held him up like a doll. "Stop it," He told him fiercly. "As you wish," He replied. Riku snapped his fingers. The funnel disappeared, but Kairi was gone. "What did you do to her!?" Sora questioned angrily. "I'm not telling," He answered idly. He automatically let his anger consume him. Sora had a sly grin on his face. "Oh," Riku said.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was short. The next one will probably be short as well. Shout out to khfanforever! Read MoC's stories! Read and review please!?


	41. Riku vs Sora

Chapter 41:

Riku vs Sora

Kairi saw Sora holding up Riku. She noticed that a dark red aura had surrounded him as well. "Sora!" She yelled, "Snap out of it!" He didn't seem to hear her. Then, she heard him say, "Where's Kairi?" 'I'm right here' she thought sadly. Riku laughed to himself. Sora threw him to the wall. 'Such strength' he thought. He pulled himself up slowly and dusted himself off. He lunged at Sora with soul eater in his hand. He slashed him right in the chest. Sora didn't look fazed at all. He slapped Riku in the face. Riku went flying towards the wall. Sora jumped up so he was eye leveled with him. He back flipped kicked him. Riku fell to the ground. Sora held out his hand towards him. Riku slowly grabbed it. "Psych!" Sora yelled. He threw riku to the other side of the sandlot. He dusted off his hands and shot a blast at him. Riku disintegrated into nothing. As he disappeared, he whispered, "Only an illusion,"

A/N: *holds MoC back* Calm down he's gone. It wasn't even the real Riku, Which explains why riku would have the powers of darkness in his grasp. I wonder how many people I tricked thinking he was the actual Riku. Well anyways, read and review. This one is for MoC, who I hoped has calmed down now.


	42. All alone

Chapter 42:

All alone

'Just an illusion' Sora thought. He luckily was able to control his anger. Then it came to him. "KAIRI!" He yelled, "RIKU!" His anger got the best of him. "Sora!" Kairi yelled. He turned around. 'he can see me' she thought. He charged at her full speed. She moved out of the way. "What's gotten into you?" She asked. He slashed at her arm. "Agh!" She yelled out in pain. Sora looked at her with fierce eyes. Then, he smelt something on his hand. He raised his hand up slowly and looked at it. There was a thick, red, substance on it. He realized it was blood. He looked down at Kairi. She was clutching her arm. It was oozing out blood a little. "D-Did I do that?" Sora questioned slowly. He realized the blood on his hand was Kairi's. He stepped away from her. 'I-I did that' he thought fearfully 'T-To m-my sweet little angel' Kairi stood on her knees. "I-It wasn't y-your fault," She stuttered. He couldn't look at her. He rose up his bloody hand. Kairi began to take a step towards him. He stepped back. 'No I cant be near her' He thought sadly 'I cant hurt her again' his eyes were still pure red and he still had a dark red aira around him. "Kai you have to get away from me," Sora said. "What will I do without you?" She asked quietly, "I'll be all alone," He felt guilty. She had been alone once when he had forgotten her. He didn't want to do that to her again. "I don't know kai," he whispered, "I don't want to hurt you again," She saw the fear in his eyes. "I cant do that to you," He said, "Not after what you've been through," She struggled, but she stood up and walked in front of Sora. She almost fell, but Sora caught her. Kairi noticed the blood on his hand. That was the last thing she saw before her eyes closed.

A/N: Ooooo! Cliffie!*sits MoC down* Calm down. He's gone.*hands him a cookie* Thank you to those that review such as khfanforever*hands him/her a cookie* Just a couple more chapters and this story will be over. But anyways! Read and review please! *smiles and pats MoC'S head*


	43. Control? pt 1

Chapter 43:

Control pt. 1

Kairi opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was a little hazy. She noticed that her arm was bandaged…and it was sore. "Are you alright?" A voice said. She looked around and saw Sora sitting beside her, holding her hand. Kairi was in a bed at Beast's castle. "Yes I'm fine," She replied softly, "Are you ok?" "Yeah," Sora lied. He really wasn't. He had been keeping his anger under control for a while. It's harder since he had let his anger get to him, but he didn't want to tell Kairi that. He didn't want to make her scared and worried. She'd been through enough already. He felt anger pulse his mind. 'No' he thought 'I have to control it'. He snapped back to his senses. Kairi was looking at him, concern in her eyes. "Don't worry about me," Sora told her softly, "I'll be fine," he kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be right back," He whispered. Kairi nodded slowly and gave a faint smile. He couldn't help but smile back. He stood up and walked towards the door. He winked at her as he shut the door softly. Walking slowly, he went out towards the courtyard. He felt another pulse course through him. 'No' Sora thought 'I won't' He sat down on a bench. He looked up at the sky. Daylight was fading. He noticed a rose on the ground. He picked it up gently. A memory flashed through his mind. He was sitting with Kairi in Disney castle. They were both laughing and smiling. He had picked out a rose and placed it in her hair. She rested her head on his shoulder and he brought her closer. 'That was a good memory' Sora thought. The anger came back ten times stronger than before. "Agh!" He yelled as he fell on the ground, clutching his head. 'Have to…..hold on!' he thought 'For Kairi!' The dark aura gathered around Sora a little more. "D-Do I have t-this under c-control?" He questioned to himself.

A/N: Ahhhhh yes…..*pats MoC's head* I hope that never happens to anyone. Read and review please! It's greatly appreciated! In fact, *sets up a cookie party* I say the first five people that review telling me their favorite part in this story so far gets to have a cookie party with me!


	44. Control? Pt II

Chapter 44:

Control? Pt. II

'Hm' Kairi thought to herself 'Sora has been gone for a while'. She slowly got out of bed. Her body was telling her to get in, but her heart was telling her to get out. She slowly made her way outside and walked towards the courtyard. As she walked closer, she noticed Sora in fetal position on the ground. A dark red glow surrounded him. "Sora?" Kairi questioned with tears in her eyes. She slowly got on her knees and crawled towards him. "No," Kairi whispered sadly, "Not again," he slowly looked up at her. His eyes were full of anger. "Kai," He said, "I-I cant get this under control," She was speechless. He stood up about halfway. His arms started to reach out towards her, but he pulled them back. "I'm sorry," He strained, "I-I tried to k-keep it under control," Kairi didn't say a word. She slowly crawled over to Sora and hugged his waist tight. Sora's eyes, for a second, turned blue. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry Kairi," He whispered softly in her ear. Kairi closed her eyes and kissed him on the cheek lightly. His grip tightened. "Sora you're hurting me," Kairi gasped struggling for air. She luckily was able to pull away. Sora's hands were shaking violently. "Get away from me," He growled, "Now!" She jumped back a little because of the tone in his voice. She lightly kissed him on the cheek and ran towards the castle, with tears in her eyes. A singe tear slid down Sora's face as he whispered "I'm sorry,"

A/N: Ooooo! Sadness! *places white chocolate chip cookies on the table and chocolate chip cookies on the table* *pours glasses of milk* Thank you to khfanforever and MoC for being NICE and actually reviewing, so now these cookies and milk, are theirs. READ AND REVIEW! Please!?*hugs MoC*


	45. Can beast help?

Chapter 45:

Can the beast help?

Kairi quickly ran up the steps into the castle. When she went inside, she saw beast standing near the steps. They both shared a sad look of understanding. As they walked past each other, Beast said, "I'll do my best," Kairi sat herself down on the steps and cried. Outside the castle…..'Let the anger inside you grow' a voice said in his mind 'bring it out' "Shut it," Sora growled. His anger had gotten the best of him. His body didn't seem to do what **HE** wanted to do. He looked up and saw the beast calmly walking towards him. "Sora," He said calmly. "Beast," Sora strained, "G-Get away from me," "I'm trying to help you," He argued, "Think calm thoughts," 'Don't listen to him' the voice said again 'Lash out at him' his body lashed out at the beast. He (The beast) went flying towards the wall. He came out the wall and charged at Sora hard. Sora brought his hand and slashed beast hard in the chest. "Sora," He whispered in a breath. The beast passed out. Sora growled in satisfaction. 'Why did I do that?' He questioned in his mind. Then, his teeth began to hurt. He touched them lightly and noticed they were sharp to the touch. 'My teeth' He thought 'I have….fangs?' He looked at his hands and noticed that his fingernails were longer and sharper. "Wha-What have I become?" He questioned.

A/N: No he is not a vampire. This is just a change due to his anger. Of you would like to see how angry his eyes look and how long and sharp his fangs are as well as his nails, look up a picture of inuyasha in demon form. Thank you to those that review! I greatly appreciate it*kisses MoC lightly on the head* Read and review please!*smiles and hugs him* what did you or the audience think of this chapter or story so far?


	46. The beast within me pt I

Chapter 46:

The beast within me pt. I

Kairi heard a loud thump come from outside. Then, everything went quiet. She ran towards the door and went outside. She noticed the beast out cold on the ground. When she saw Sora, fear and tears came to her eyes. She saw he had fangs that looked sharp. They came out of his mouth and nearly touched his bottom lip. His fingernails looked a little longer and sharper. 'Sora' she thought with fear 'What happened to you' He looked up at her. 'Kairi' he thought. She stood there immobilized. 'Kill her' the voice said 'Satisfy your anger' He slowly walked towards her. He tried to stop, but his body wouldn't respond to his commands. Kairi stood there with her eyes wide. 'Kairi' he thought 'I'm sorry' "Sora," Kairi said. He was only a few feet away from her. She started to back up. 'What are you waiting for?' The voice questioned 'Strike her!' he held up his hand and slashed Kairi's left arm. She cried out in pain. She fell on the ground and clutched her arm. Sora shakily held up his hand. It was stained with blood. 'No!' He thought 'Not again, I didn't' He stepped back. Kairi looked up at him with tears falling from her eyes. "You're so scary," She whispered. 'KILL HER!' The voice yelled in his head. "No!" Sora struggled, "I….wont…..hurt….her!" His anger took control. He summoned his keyblade. He struggled hard, but he took a step towards Kairi. "Sora, please, stop," She begged, "Please don't hurt me," "Kairi," He faltered. The keyblade in his hand trembled. He strained hard, but he threw it down onto the ground. "Leave me alone!" Sora yelled as he fell on his knees and clutched his head tight. 'Kill her!' The voice urged. His hand reached for the keyblade. "No!" His voice strained. He slapped it out of his hand. "Kairi?!" Sora yelled and strained, "Are you…there?!" "Sora?" Kairi questioned. "My keyblade!" He struggled, "Throw…my ….keyblade…away...from…me!" She nodded. Kairi crawled over to the keyblade. She grabbed it and threw it as far as she could. 'Foolish boy' the voice said. Sora summoned the keyblade to his hand. He shakily held up his keyblade. 'Strike her down' the voice commanded. "No," Sora strained, "I…won't….hurt….my little…..angel!" Kairi stared at him. She slowly started to crawl towards him. He noticed this. "No," Sora said, "Get away from me," "I want to help you," She told him as tears fell down her cheek. "I-I don't want to hurt you," He stuttered. She put her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. 'Kill her' the voice commanded 'This is your chance' He dug is nails hard into her arms. Kairi choked back a sob. 'Kairi' Sora thought 'I'm sorry' "Sora snap out of it!" She yelled, "You're scaring me!" 'I didn't want to scare you' he thought fearfully 'That's what I was afraid of' 'Kill her' the voice urged 'Bring the ANGER out!' Kairi slowly brought her lips to his. She separated her lips from his and cried into his chest. "I want you back," She sobbed softly.

A/N: Intense intense intense! *holds MoC back* Hold up Chaos we don't need that yet. Just calm down*sits him down and continues* Thank you to my reviewers and followers and those that favorite me. You guys are amazing and special. Try not to kill Sora due to the actions he has caused. *looks at MoC's keyblade* Especially to Kairi, wow she's in…I won't say. Read and review please! And suki don't threaten!*holds her back as well smiling*


	47. The beast within me pt II

Chapter 47:

The beast within me pt. II

He let go of her arms slowly. He wrapped his arms around her. Sora brought Kairi closer to him. "Kairi," He began, "My anger is trying to control me," She nodded slowly. "I can hear it in my mind," He continued, "Its strong," She looked up at him. "Please," Sora whispered, "Get away from me," "I don't want to hurt you," Kairi looked hard into his pure red eyes. He placed his hand softly on her face. His nails felt like they were piercing her face. Tears streamed onto his hand. "I didn't mean to cry," Kairi whispered. "T-This is my entire fault," He admitted, "I should have controlled my anger," "No it's not," Kairi said, "If anything it's mine," "Don't say that," He stated, "You know that's not true," Silence enveloped them. "Kairi," Sora said, "I didn't…," He clutched his head tightly. 'Why won't you kill her?' the voice questioned 'STRIKE HER!' "**Kai**," He growled, "**Run**," She kissed him lightly on the cheek and ran towards the castle. "I have to help Sora," She said, "But first….," Kairi ran upstairs to the bedroom she was in earlier. She wrapped her left arm the best she could. She heard a loud boom coming from the outside. 'Sora' Kairi thought. She looked out the window. All she noticed was a red aura. Another boom shook the castle. It was so startling she fell on the ground. 'Sora' she thought. He appeared right in front of her. She was so scared out of her mind that she didn't know what to think. "I-Is that you Sora?" She asked quietly. He grabbed her wrist. She cringed in pain. He looked as if he was in a trance. "Sora, snap out of it!" she yelled trying to break free of his tight grasp. He looked down at her. 'Kairi' He thought. She stopped for a second and looked up at him. They stared at each other. His grip slowly loosened on her wrist. He fell on his knees, so he was looking directly at her. Neither of them spoke a word. Tears were falling down Kairi's face. "Sora!" She sobbed softly as she embraced him. She cried into his chest. "I-I missed you," She sobbed. He embraced her in return. "I missed you too," He faltered, "I wasn't myself," He wiped the tears falling from her eyes and embraced her a little tighter. "I'm sorry Kai," Sora faltered, "F-For everything you've been through," Kairi looked up at him. "I'm sorry Kairi," Sora said softly as he brushed her cheek softly. "It's ok Sora," She whispered softly, "I'm just glad you're back," He embraced her closer with a smile and said, "I'm glad I'm back too,"

A/N: *looks at him* MoC don't go all hulk on Sora. Thank you to those that read and review my stories. There aren't many chapters left so read and indulge this story as much as you can. Read and review please! Oh yeah a reviewer question: WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ANIME? Tell me in a review. I, myself, can't choose a favorite, but my top three are Attack on Titan, Pokémon, and soul eater. I do have many others though! Read and review please!


	48. Back to the good times

Chapter 48:

Back to the good times

Sora and Kairi left Beast's castle, after making sure beast was ok, and went to Twilight Town. He laid out the blankets while she sat and thought. He looked at her. 'I-I wonder what she's thinking' Sora thought. 'Sora' Kairi thought. He sat down on the blankets. She walked over and sat beside him. He still had fangs and his nails were still a little long. She rested her head on his shoulder. They both sighed. "I love you Kairi," Sora said softly. "I love you too," Kairi said back. He lied on the blanket. Kairi laid her head on his chest. He put his arm around her. "Sora, are you alright?" She asked softly, "Yeah I am," He answered with a smile, "What about you? Are you alright Kairi?" "I'm alright Sora," She answered softly. "That's good," He sighed. They both looked up at the sky. "Sora I have a question," Kairi said. "Which is?" He questioned. "What would you do if we broke up?" She asked quietly. "I'd kill myself," He stated dead serious. "Why?" She asked even quieter. "My life without you wouldn't be a life at all," He told her seriously. Tears fell from Kairi's eyes. "You really mean that?" She asked sitting up. He sat up and held her hand softly. "Every word," Sora said looking straight into her teary eyes. "That's so sweet," She sobbed as she embraced him. He embraced her back and stroked her hair. Not too hard since he still had "claws". She sobbed into his chest. "I love you Kairi," Sora whispered softly. "I-I love you too," Kairi whispered back. Sora broke the hug and wiped the remaining tears falling from her face. He kissed her passionately on the lips. He laid back down, Kairi followed. They both looked up at the starry sky. "I love you Kairi," Sora whispered. "I love you too Sora," She whispered back as she closed her eyes. He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Goodnight my sweet little angel," He whispered as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

A/N: How sweet and romantic! Well I don't want to hint how many chapters there are left. Only one person knows besides me. *sighs and sits down* Read and review….*looks around and MoC as a hulk* Man…..


	49. One Great Day Together

Chapter 49:

One Great Day Together

Kairi opened her eyes slowly. "Good morning," Sora said softly. "Good morning," Kairi said back. "Let's spend the day together," He said. "Ok," She said softly. Ten minute later, after all the blankets were put up, they walked down to the sandlot. "I'll be right back," Sora said, "Close your eyes," "Ok," Kairi nodded as she closed her eyes. "Alright open them," He said five minutes later. When she opened them, she saw a little picnic. He placed a rose in her hair. She looked into his deep blue eyes. He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Kairi," He whispered. "I love you too Sora," She whispered back. He slowly broke the hug. They had a staring contest for a moment. Sora brought Kairi's face closer and kissed her passionately on the lips. They both blushed as they did. When their lips separated, they embraced each other. Sora walked Kairi over to their little picnic area. They sat and ate. They both enjoyed themselves. When they were finished, they both laid down. Kairi lied on sora's chest. He wrapped his arm around her to bring her closer. "This has been a great day," Kairi whispered softly. "It was better with you," Sora commented, "I hope we have more days like this in the future," "Me too," Kairi said softly as she closed her eyes. "I love you Kairi," He whispered as he kissed her cheek, "My sweet little angel,"

A/N: Honestly and technically, this is the last chapter. Don't worry; I decided to write one more. Just…..i don't want to give any anything away. So read and review please! *smiles* *takes MoC' hand gently* Don't worry everything is going to be ok*hugs his leg*


	50. I'll say

Chapter 50:

I'll say

_5 years later into the future….. _(A/N: By the way Sora is 21 and Kairi is 20.)

"Sora, when are you going to remove your hands from my eyes?" Kairi asked curiously. She was wearing a light pink blouse and a long white flowing skirt. "When I want to," Sora joked. He was wearing a loose white T-shirt and black dress pants. He sat her down and removed his hands from her eyes. She looked up at him. 'He's gotten taller over the years' Kairi thought. "What did you bring me here for?" She asked as she looked around the little performance area. "I wanted to sing you a song," Sora told her as he hopped onto the stage. He took a mike and began to sing with passion.

105 is the number that comes to my head

When I think of all the years I want to be with you

Wake up every morning with you in my bed

That precisely what I plan to do

And you know one of these days

When I get my money right

Buy you everything and show you

All the finer thing in life

Will forever be enough

So there ain't to need to rush

But one day I won't be able

To ask you loud enough

I'll say will you marry me

I swear that I will mean it

I'll say will you marry me

Singing

OOOH-OH

OOOH-OH

Oh….

Oh yeah

How many girls in the world can make me feel like this

Baby, I don't ever plan to find out

The more I look, the more I find reasons why

You're the love of my life

And you know one of these days

When I get my money right

Buy you everything and show you

All the finer things in life

Will forever be enough

So there ain't no need to rush

But one day I wont be able

To ask you loud enough

I'll say will you marry me

I swear that I will mean it

I'll say will you marry me

And if I lost everything

In my heart it means nothing

Cause I have you

Girl I have you

So get right down on bended knee

Nothing else would ever be

Better better

The say when I say

I'll say will you marry me

I swear that I will mean it

I'll say will you marry me

I'll say (yeah)

Will you marry me (The day I get down my knees)

I swear that I will mean it

I'll say will you marry me (What you do to me baby)

Got me singing

OOOH-OH

OOOH-OH

Oh

Got me singing

OOOH-OH

OOOH-OH

Oh

(2x)

(Would you marry me baby?)

105 is the number that comes to my head

When I think of all the years I want to be with you

Wake up every morning with you in my bed

That precisely what I plan to do

Kairi was crying when Sora finished his song. "That was beautiful," She whispered. "Well it's not over," Sora said as he walked off the stage and stood in front of Kairi, looking into her eyes. "Kairi, we've been together for a long time," He began, "We've been through a lot, and most of it, I couldn't go through without you," Kairi nodded. "Kairi, my sweet little angel," He continued, "I love you with all my life," He got closer to her and got down on one knee. "W-Will you marry me Kairi?" He faltered as he took a small little box out of his pocket. When he opened it, inside was a small light pink diamond ring. "Yes," Kairi smiled as tears fell down her face, "Yes," Sora stood up yelling, "Yes!" He picked her up and spun her around playfully. Then, he brought her close into a hug. "I-I love you Kairi," He faltered as tears ran down his face. "I love you too Sora," She sobbed into his chest.

A/N: I really hate to say this but this OFFICIALLY marks the end of my Sokai series. Before I explain, first off I want to thank everyone that followed my sokai series and everyone that followed them. Also want to thank those that took their time and reviewed these stories. Some were really really nice! And others were not so nice. Rude in fact. Being a loving person I didn't think about them. Also want to thank everyone that Pmed me about the story. I was actually going to make a list of everyone that had followed these stories, favorite them, and reviewed them. Then I realized something very important…..THAT WOULD BE A LOT OF WORK AND VERY TIME CONSUMING. Plus those that did, you know who you are! Thank you. Those that didn't, well, shame on you. Also, I do not own Marry Me by Jason Derulo! Well….that's it from me. Either later on today since its 4th of July! I'll have a poll of what story I should begin typing or working on. They're not sokai sadly unless you guys want one, but they are good choices! So until then, I'm…..Uh….I won't do that. *smiles and makes a huge party* See you guys until then!*disappears in rainbows with a smile*


End file.
